


So Pretty, So Unsatisfied

by bimmyshrug



Series: Teacher Richie/Student Eddie AU [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blackmail, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bribery, Brief Mention of Vomit, Bruises, Cheating, Corruption, Creampie, Dark Richie Tozier, Drugs, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, High School, Humiliation, Illegal Activities, Innocent Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Moral Ambiguity, Non-Consensual Touching, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Power Imbalance, References to Drugs, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teacher Richie Tozier, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, Unspecified Age, Verbal Humiliation, but his age is never explicitly stated, eddie is NOT underage in this, like late 30s, non-con fantasy, richie is a gross pervert in this, richie is old, spit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: “I think you’d make an excellent teacher, Eddie. The kids really listen to you. You’re a better teacher than I am."“Yeah right. You’re, like, a genius.”“Being smart doesn’t make someone a good teacher.”“What does?”“Charisma, care, the passion for spreading knowledge to others. Good intentions. All things I don’t have, and that’s why I’m stuck teaching these fucking classes after school."“You’re funny, Mr. Tozier.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Series: Teacher Richie/Student Eddie AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073570
Comments: 34
Kudos: 286





	So Pretty, So Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come scream at me for writing this on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> BIG FAT WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS ****EXTREME DUBCON*****  
> like, VERY DUBCON. It's a porn fic but it's got a very fucked up premise so be wary, you probably want to steer clear of this one if power imbalances bother you. Richie is a sleazy fuck in this! 
> 
> I added a rape tag after some aggro comments yewwed at me :'( but I personally think it's more dubcon than noncon but it doesn't hurt to be safe 
> 
> Also specified more clearly in the tags that eddie isn't a minor but let me be clear: this type of shit is equally as not okay in real life whether someone is 18 or just shy of 18
> 
> And since I anticipate it happening, I'm letting y'all know now that any "stop sexualizing minors" babble will be promptly ignored, because yeah, Eddie wears fuckin short-shorts in this, but that doesn't mean he's 13, so don't come at me with that shit :)
> 
> Enjoy uwu

Richie didn't become a teacher because he particularly likes kids very much, or because he has any sort of passion for "molding the minds of tomorrow's leaders," or whatever the fuck other teachers claim they do it for. He picked it because it’s easy, and because, even though the pay is shit, the government forgave all of his student loans, which ended up being a net monetary gain, at least short-term.

But then “short-term” turned into 12 years, and here he still is. He'd like to be a principal, really, or some type of administrator. Their jobs are the easiest. Just boss teachers around and hand out detentions? Easy.

Easier at least than having to grade these fucking tests. Tests on topics they've been covering for a fucking month, and still, nearly a third of the class failed. The superintendent has been up his ass about his test scores recently, saying that if so many kids are failing his classes, it’s clearly an issue with his teaching. Apparently telling her that they shouldn't have signed up for advanced placement classes if they could barely do basic multiplication wasn't the right answer, and that's how he ended up holding remedial lessons after school for a bunch of kids who are, apparently, supposed to be the smartest in the school.

But they keep fucking failing, test after test. The only students in any of his classes that haven't failed a test or a quiz yet are Eddie and Stanley, and honestly, he'd rather they did so he'd at least have something pretty to look at while he wastes his time holding these remedial fucking lessons and giving makeup tests that these dumb fucks all fail anyway.

But they're star pupils, as infuriating as that is. Eddie boasts never having had a single detention during his entire school career, which is impressive, to say the least. Richie practically lived in detention when he was in high school. But he wasn’t nearly as receptive to authority as Eddie is. He's so eager to please, it's sort of pathetic.

Richie knows the other students find him irritating, and he might as well, if he didn't feel something tighten in his gut every time Eddie's little hand shoots into the air to answer a question, and when he practically skips over to Richie's desk to pass in his tests before anyone else is finished, and when he bats those fucking eyelashes up at him from his seat in the front row of desks before asking him "Mr. Tozier, aren't you going to collect last night's homework?" The perfect little teacher's pet.

The kind of kid Richie would have fucking hated in high school. Or maybe not, because he's always been a sucker for a pretty face and a great ass.

God, when he wears his little fucking running shorts to class. Richie is thankful that he has Eddie last period, because on days when he has track meets or practice, he'll sometimes come to class with his little shorts already on after gym class, with his always crisp, clean white socks pulled up onto his calves. And he'll kick his socked feet under his desk sometimes like a fucking ditz, like a little fucking airhead who doesn't realize how dangerously fuckable he is.

But that's the problem. He's not a ditz, at least not when it comes to schoolwork. He's so smart that he often gets the highest grades behind Stanley in Richie's AP calculus class, and he’s never seen a grade lower than a B from him. Smart little ditz.

So regretfully, Eddie is never sat in Richie's classroom after hours in his little shorts and his socks, looking up at him with that focused crinkle in his brow as he presses the end of his pencil against his pouty little lips. He's never there to look up at Richie from his seat with those big, wide, doll-like eyes to ask "Mr Tozier, can you go over question 3 from last night's homework? I had a lot of trouble with it."

He still gets that during the class period, but never as much as he'd like. He never thought he'd find himself being upset that one of his students isn't a total moron, but he supposes it started sometime around when he also started fantasizing about keeping Eddie after class, and sliding those shorts down his shaky little legs, shushing him when he asks "Mr Tozier, what are you doing? Mr Tozier, stop, we can't!" and showing him what a grown man fucks like.

He knows Eddie and Stan are fucking, or something, at least. They're both so awkward and dorky that watching them flirt with each other is like watching two middle school kids, quite frankly. He's got to give it to Uris, though; it took balls to slide his hand on top of Eddie's knee in the middle of class last week.

He did it rather slyly, too; Richie might not even have noticed, if he weren't already looking at Eddie's legs underneath his desk and wondering how soft those tan, freckled thighs must be. Well, that, and Eddie yelped as soon as Stan did it and excused himself to the bathroom, which Richie took as the last confirmation he needed that Eddie is definitely gay.

Which has only made the fantasizing worse. It's hard to focus on teaching when your eye is naturally drawn to the same student every time you address the class at large, desperately trying to keep your eyes from wandering lower. He hadn't realized how bad it's gotten until he found himself in bed one night, stroking his cock to the memory of Eddie bending over to pick up his dropped pencil in class earlier that day.

Richie knew he'd been staring when it happened, but he couldn't stop himself- not like he is usually able to when Eddie yawns and stretches and shows a peek of his soft, tan belly underneath his shirt, or when he throws his head back as he laughs, showing off the unmarked column of his throat.

He just kept staring. Staring until Eddie turned his head and saw Richie staring, and flushed pink across his cheeks before scrambling back to his seat, without saying a word.

And that's how he ended up jerking off that night to the thought of Eddie for the first time, imagining what he would do if Richie cornered him one day after class and pressed his little body against the whiteboard at the front of the room.

Wondering when his protests and whispers of "Mr Tozier, no, this is wrong!" would turn into little whimpers and moans instead. He fucked into his hand while picturing Eddie's small body pressed against the whiteboard, with the leg of his shorts pulled to the side while Richie drilled into him from behind, with one of his hands wrapped around Eddie's thigh to press his socked leg against the wall, so he couldn't run away, even if he wanted to.

He came while imagining the sound of Eddie's muffled voice coming from behind Richie's palm, with tears welling up in those pretty brown eyes as he looked up in betrayal at the teacher he trusted not to take advantage of him.

It became nothing short of an obsession after that.

Richie now spends all day waiting for last period so he can see Eddie come bouncing into class, greeting him with a polite "Good afternoon, Mr. Tozier!" like he does every day, before practically skipping over to his desk, frankly way too excited to be in calculus class.

Richie would love to believe he's so excited to be here to see him, but he knows that's not the case. Not yet, at least. He knows he's excited to giggle and whisper with Stanley all period, which is why Richie decides to separate them.

Eddie is upset about it, obviously, but he does a pretty good job hiding it, likely because he doesn't want to seem like he's going against an authoritative figure, and that causes a deep satisfaction to nestle into Richie's gut.

Separating Eddie and Stanley has an entirely unexpected benefit as well, as Richie quickly realizes that Stanley must help Eddie quite a lot in class, because Eddie begins asking for help much more than he did before. And while he normally finds himself annoyed by students asking too many questions and wasting his time, it's a welcome interruption every time Eddie hesitantly raises his hand and asks in his sweet, soft, most polite voice, "Um, Mr. Tozier? I'm having some trouble, can you please help me?"

He doesn’t mean to start pushing boundaries. Or, at least, he doesn’t do it consciously. But Eddie lets him, so he doesn’t notice that he’s started leaning in closer and closer every time he’s answering one of Eddie’s questions. He doesn’t realize he’s begun gripping the back of Eddie’s chair as he leans in to read off of his paper, allowing his hand to wrap around the hard plastic just enough to feel the warmth of Eddie’s body through his shirt on his fingertips. He only finally notices one afternoon in class when he’s leaned over the back of Eddie’s chair, nearly pressing his chest to the back of Eddie’s head as he scribbles onto his paper. Having Eddie so close makes the sweet, peachy smell of his hair much more intoxicating than normal, and Richie doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he’s already taking a deep sniff right above Eddie’s head, loud enough for Eddie to hear him do it.

But he doesn’t say anything. He just shifts his thighs in his seat before squeaking out a quiet “Thank you, Mr. Tozier,” and leaning back over his desk to continue his work. Richie can’t hold in his toothy smile when he sees Eddie’s ears go pink, and he gives Eddie an encouraging squeeze on his slender shoulder before walking away.

He feels pretty fucking good about carefully teetering on the line with his borderline inappropriate touches, and finding any excuse he can to get close enough for (more careful) sniffs of Eddie’s hair. He even goes so far as to lightly grasp the back of Eddie’s neck for a moment once, but he doesn’t do it again, because he is barely able to resist the urge to drag his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

That’s enough, for a while, and he’s content with his light touches and his fantasies, but there’s still the issue of Uris, and whatever the hell is going on between them.

Not that Uris is really competition, in any sense, because Richie would never be able to date Eddie, obviously, or have any sort of relationship with him. It just pisses him off to watch them together, and watch the way that Stanley’s eyes light up when Eddie smiles his big, bright smiles at him, and how flustered Eddie gets when Stanley reaches for his hand as they exit Richie’s classroom together.

Stanley starts paying more attention to Richie, too, which he doesn’t like. Separating them hasn’t stopped Stanley from maintaining most of his focus on Eddie during class, which means he sometimes sees Richie get a little closer to Eddie than a teacher should. He never says anything, though, and Richie can’t help wondering if it’s because Eddie has told him not to, and the thought of that makes him feel hot under his skin.

Whatever is going on between them seems to escalate to exclusivity, because Richie sees them holding hands in the hallway between classes, and even sharing chaste kisses in front of Eddie’s locker before going their separate ways. And he knows he’s a full grown man, and that it makes no sense to feel burning jealousy in his gut every time he watches Uris brush his fingers through Eddie’s chestnut hair and kiss him gently on his forehead, but Richie’s never been the most mature person or the most reasonable, so it’s not as simple as telling himself “I shouldn’t.” Especially not when he has some semblance of power in this situation.

Which is a funny thing, because being a teacher often feels like being a peon, really. The government fucks him, the school fucks him, the superintendent fucks him. The only one _not_ fucking him is his baby-faced star pupil, unfortunately.

He starts watching them closely, and he doesn’t realize that he’s doing it in an attempt to find a reason to get them in trouble until one sneaks up on him. Because one day after class, when Richie is headed back from the teacher’s lounge to get a refill on his coffee before his remedial lessons begin, he hears whispering in one of the stairwells. So, naturally, he investigates, and he’s initially enraged to see Stanley gently pressing Eddie against the wall by his hip, slowly moving their mouths together with a level of practice and care that unfortunately proves Richie’s hypothesis that they must do this quite a lot to be true.

Neither of them notice him, so he stands there a moment longer, watching Eddie sway on his tiptoes as he wraps his arm around Stanley’s neck, gently brushing his fingers in the curls on the back of Stanley’s head. He can hear them both panting, and the sound causes a confusing combination of jealousy and arousal to mix around and around in his gut, and he keeps watching, until Eddie grabs the front of Stanley’s shirt to pull their bodies closer, and starts grinding himself against Stanley’s hipbone.

And Uris pulls away with a gasp, sputtering and looking scandalized, and he glances around, likely to see if anyone saw them. Which Richie did, and Stanley looks so mortified when they make eye contact that Richie has to cover his smirk with a pointed cough.

“Sorry to interrupt.”

“Mr. Tozier, I- we- we weren’t-”

“I do have eyes, Uris. I’m not an idiot. I also have ears, and I could hear Eddie whining from down the hall,” Richie tells them, covering his next smile with a sip of his coffee as Eddie buries his bright red face in his hands.

“Mr. Tozier, I’m sorry. We were just-”

“Just feeling each other up in the hallway? Yeah, I noticed. And I wonder what would have happened had I not interrupted.”

Eddie squeaks and shakes his head vigorously, and Richie is pretty sure he sees tears glistening in his eyes.

“Mr. Tozier, I promise we weren’t doing anything, we were just- just kissing.”

“Still against school rules, Eddie. No PDA, you know that. I’m gonna have to give you both detention.”

“No!” Eddie nearly shrieks, and Richie can’t help laughing this time, because Eddie is acting like he sentenced him to death. “No, please, Mr. Tozier, please. It won’t ever happen again, I promise.”

“I’ve already been lenient enough with you. I thought separating the two of you in my class would be enough, but it seems it only stopped you from inappropriately flirting and touching each other during my class period. How disappointing.”

“We won’t do it again, I swear. It won’t happen again,” Stanley begs as well, and Richie feels anger bubble up in him at the earnest look in his eyes.

“No special treatment just because you’re good students. I expect to see you both in detention tomorrow afternoon.”

“I have- I have a debate after school tomorrow,” Uris begs, and Richie shrugs, taking another slow sip of his coffee, savoring the heat as it settles in his stomach.

“Should have thought of that before you decided to grope your boyfriend in the hallway at school.”

Richie sees a defiant look pass over Stanley’s face, and he doesn’t like that one bit.

“Well it’s technically after school, and-”

“This isn’t a debate, Uris. If you keep arguing with me, it’ll be two days of detention.”

“But that’s not-”

“Mr. Tozier,” Eddie interrupts desperately, pinching Stanley gently on the side. “I- I’m sorry, it was my fault. I… I instigated it. It was my fault. Please don’t punish Stan. It’s his last debate of the season and the team is up for regionals. Please.”

“So what, you’re also arguing with me now? Eddie, I’m heartbroken.”

“No! No, I’m just…” he pauses, glancing up at Stanley, who is looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m- I’ll do detention for both of us. Please. I’ll do two days of detention if you don’t make Stanley stay after school tomorrow. It was my fault.”

Stan looks at him in disbelief, and Richie wants to say no, because he doesn’t want to give Uris the satisfaction of getting away with this, but the allure of having Eddie after school two days in a row is much too tempting.

He takes another sip of his coffee as he mulls it over, watching Eddie nervously wring his hands in front of him.

“Fine. But if it happens again, you both get a week. Got it?”

“Yes! Yes sir, thank you,” Eddie cries in relief, and Stan looks like he’s trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes, and Richie commends him for holding back whatever snarky comment he was going to make.

“I expect you in my classroom tomorrow and the next day after school. You’ll assist me in teaching my remedial lessons.”

“Yes sir, I’ll be there,” Eddie agrees, and Richie gives them one last glance before starting back down the hallway, laughing quietly to himself at the hushed argument that begins as soon as he’s out of their line of sight.

The entire next day feels like it drags on, and by the time Eddie is carefully making his way into Richie’s classroom, walking a safe foot apart from Stanley as he does so, he feels a burst of excitement pop in his chest.

They have a quiz to take, so there’s unfortunately not much interaction with Eddie aside from watching him nervously chew on the end of his pencil while he ponders each question, but that’s fine. Richie basically hit the jackpot yesterday, and he has enough self-control not to get too greedy. For now.

While the rest of the class files out at the end of the period, Eddie remains seated, nervously picking at his fingers as he watches Stanley pack up his things to leave for the afternoon. Stan stops in front of Eddie’s desk to say goodbye to him, keeping his hands shoved into his pockets.

“Good luck at your debate.”

“Thanks. Good luck doing… this,” Stanley sighs with a roll of his eyes, and Eddie gently kicks his foot out to tap Stanley on the shin.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’ll text you when I get home.”

“Alright. See you, Eddie,” Stan sighs, glancing in Richie’s direction before petting a gentle hand through Eddie’s hair, which Richie lets slide, because he supposes that doesn’t quite qualify as inappropriate touching.

“Bye, Stan.”

Once everyone files out of the room, there’s a glorious moment during which the classroom is empty aside from Richie and Eddie, and he takes the opportunity to saunter over to his seat at the front of the room and lean on his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m- I’m so sorry again, Mr. Tozier,” Eddie apologizes shamefully, and Richie gives him a reassuring smile, barely resisting the urge to brush his fingers through Eddie’s hair, just as Stanley had moments ago.

“Well, you’re going to make it up to me, aren’t you?”

Eddie nods, and Richie gives him what’s meant to be a reassuring smile, but it feels too toothy, even to himself.

“Then don’t say you’re sorry, show me you’re sorry.”

Eddie nods again, and Richie can’t stop staring at his wide, nearly startled eyes, so it’s a blessing when his remedial students start filing into the classroom, chattering among themselves to cover the sound of his slightly labored breathing.

Eddie is actually an incredible amount of help, which is a bonus. This batch of students is from Richie’s 10th grade pre-calculus class, and Eddie nearly takes over and teaches them himself, which is a relief, because Richie’s mind is not in the place to teach anyway. It’s remarkably more distracting watching Eddie when he’s talking and explaining and showing off that big brain of his, which Richie finds much more attractive than he thought he would. He’s not normally very picky about intellect, but Eddie is really fucking smart, and Richie feels almost proud watching him flit about the room to help the younger students with their work, only referring to Richie when he is unsure of the answer to a question.

And every time he does, his eyes shine so prettily, and it’s like he doesn’t even try to hide how desperate he is for Richie’s approval. Which Richie gives to him, because he is impressed, after all. So he assures Eddie that he’s doing an amazing job, and Eddie smiles so brightly each time he does, and Richie almost feels guilty for staring at his ass from his desk as he turns around to neatly print equations and formulas onto the whiteboard.

While he initially agreed to keep Eddie for detention as a means to have more time to ogle him, by the end of the class period, he’s actually more satisfied with how helpful Eddie has proven to be. It’s a shame that after tomorrow, he won’t have Eddie here, so eager to do Richie’s job for him for free, and looking so pretty while he does it. Real shame.

And while Richie is going through his nightly routine now of imagining Eddie’s red, crying face as he jerks himself off in his bed, a horribly intrusive thought passes through his mind. He recognizes it as a crazed, horny thought that should not be entertained, but he’s alarmed to find it still kicking around, even after the post-orgasm clarity is supposed to hit.

_What if you found a way to keep him all year?_

He tries to stop thinking about it, but Richie’s never been great at stopping his thoughts once they’re in motion, especially when he stands to gain quite a lot from letting them run wild.

And would it really be so bad? He could work it out so that he wouldn’t make Eddie stay after schools on days that he has track practice, he’s not that cruel. Just every other day, he’d keep Eddie in his classroom, teaching his class for him and providing twice as much opportunity for ogling and fantasizing than Richie is normally allotted.

But Eddie would never do something bad enough to get himself a year’s worth of detention. It’s shocking enough that he even got himself in detention this once. The principal seemed skeptical when Richie first reported that he’d had to reprimand Eddie, but he didn’t question it further. He might question if Richie comes to him demanding that Eddie have detention for the rest of the year, though.

So perhaps he’d have to come up with something so bad that Eddie wouldn’t want the school to even know he’d done it, and they could make a private arrangement. There are a few things that could pose that much trouble for him, all of them equally out of character for Eddie, but Richie figures he doesn’t really need to bait Eddie into doing anything, he just has to convince him that he’s done it.

And it’s too fucking easy. The kid is too trusting, honestly, and Richie figures maybe he should tell him to keep on his toes when he goes off to college, because he’ll get himself hurt floating through life expecting the best of everyone. But that conversation can wait until graduation.

Richie has to do even less the following day. Really, he doesn’t have to do anything at all, because Eddie takes his place at the front of the room and begins his lesson as soon as all of the remedial kids have found their seats, after depositing his backpack behind Richie’s desk, of course.

And that’s why he’s too trusting. Too trusting and too oblivious, because Richie doesn’t even really try to hide what he’s doing when he unzips Eddie’s backpack and reaches into his desk drawer for the small bag of weed he’d sacrificed for a higher purpose. And god bless Eddie’s meticulous organization skills, because it takes no time at all to locate his calculus binder and slide the small baggy in between the pages of a notebook before zipping his bag back up and leaning back in his seat, just in time to see Eddie look over at him with an excited smile, he presumes because he’s just done something that he wants Richie to praise him for.

And even though he didn’t see whatever it was, he gives Eddie two big thumbs up, and Eddie hops excitedly on his toes as he turns back to the board to continue teaching.

Eddie is in such a good mood by the time that the class ends that Richie almost feels bad for what he’s going to do, but really, Eddie seems to enjoy this, so it’s not that bad, in the long run. Sort of a win-win.

That’s confirmed when Eddie tells him excitedly how much fun he’s had, and that “You’ve really inspired me, Mr. Tozier, I think I wanna be a teacher! I don’t know, I couldn’t really decide on what I want to do in college but I think I figured it out! I’m so good at it too, you know? I think- I think it would be a really good fit for me! What do you think?”

“I think you’d make an excellent teacher, Eddie. The kids really listen to you. You’re a better teacher than I am,” Richie assures him with a smile, and Eddie rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop smiling, and it makes Richie hot under his skin when Eddie lets out the cutest little giggle-snort he’s ever heard in his life.

“Yeah right. You’re, like, a genius.”

“Being smart doesn’t make someone a good teacher.”

“What does?”

“Charisma, care, the passion for spreading knowledge to others. Good intentions. All things I don’t have, and that’s why I’m stuck teaching these fucking classes after school,” Richie mutters that last part and barely notices that he cussed until Eddie lets out another (somehow more) adorable snorting laugh.

“You’re funny, Mr. Tozier.”

“Wanted to be a comedian, once upon a time.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Somehow the pay is even worse than teaching, and I never quite reached the right level of crippling alcoholism and self-hatred, not for a lack of trying.”

Eddie lets out a real, sincere laugh at that, and any amount of guilt that Richie felt for what he’s about to do disappears as it tinkles in his ears.

“You should tell jokes in class more, it might get the other kids more excited about math.”

“Doubt it, and the type of jokes I tell normally would probably get me fired.”

“Then what makes me special enough to see your jokey side?” Eddie asks with a delicately arched eyebrow, and if Richie didn’t know any better, he might convince himself that Eddie is flirting with him.

“Maybe I just like you more than all the others.”

“Yeah, right.”

Eddie _definitely_ blushes at that, and Richie feels his heart rate kick up in his chest as Eddie reaches down to pick his backpack up off of the floor behind Richie’s desk. Now or never.

“Uh, Eddie, wait- wait. Do you still have the homework packet from Monday? I lost my answer key and I know you always show all of your work, so I was wondering if you’d be okay with me using it as reference to make a new one,” Richie over-explains, because he’s fucking nervous, for whatever fucking reason. Maybe because he’s about to blackmail his student.

“Yeah, of course!” Eddie agrees immediately, because it seems his favorite thing to do is be useful, and that’s very innocent and wholesome in a way that Richie wishes he had the capacity to appreciate properly.

Eddie pulls his calculus binder out of his backpack and opens it right on top of Richie’s desk, so there’s no chance of hiding it when the small baggy of weed comes flying out of his notebook to settle right in front of Richie on the desk, and Eddie doesn’t even notice at first. He’s still rifling through his binder to find the homework packet, which he presents with a flourish before holding it out to Richie, still unaware of what’s just happened.

“Here you go! I had a little bit of trouble with question 12b so I’m sorry that my work is a little messy for that bit, but the rest of it is-”

“Eddie, do you know what this is?” Richie interrupts, picking the bag up off of the desk to hold it in front of Eddie’s eyes, and Eddie yelps as all of the color drains from his face.

“I- Is that marijuana?” Eddie whispers in shock, and Richie leans back slightly in his chair, shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know, Edward, you tell me. It came out of your notebook.”

 _“What?”_ Eddie shrieks in disbelief, and Richie can tell he’s panicking, because he rifles through his backpack for his inhaler to take a few puffs to calm himself down. “I- Mr. Tozier, I promise that’s not mine. I don’t know how it got there, I swear to god I don’t, Bill must have-”

Eddie cuts himself off with a squeak before slapping his hand over his mouth, and Richie raises his eyebrow at him skeptically, watching as Eddie falls deeper into the hole that Richie has dug for him.

“So you’re saying that I should report Denbrough to the police when I turn this in instead?”

 _“No!”_ Eddie shrieks again, and Richie finds himself having a hard time containing his laughter once more. “No, no, please. I- I don’t know who it belongs to, I swear.”

“Then why would it be in your backpack, Eddie?”

“I- I- I don’t know! I really don’t know, Mr. Tozier, you have to believe me, please.”

“Well, Eddie, I might have before I found out that you’re the type of kid who lets someone feel him up behind a stairwell at school. I could hardly believe that, and now _drugs?_ It seems I really misjudged you, Edward. I’m disappointed.”

“Mr. Tozier, please,” Eddie begs again, and he’s got tears in his eyes this time, and they’re just as beautiful as they always are in Richie’s fantasies. “You didn’t misjudge me, I promise I’m not- I’m not that type of kid, I swear. I just- I made a mistake the other day, and I’m so sorry. But I promise I don’t know anything about the weed. I swear.”

“This is against the law, Eddie. You’ll get suspended, kicked from track, definitely lose all of your scholarships… you might even lose your acceptances, Eddie. This is a big deal.”

Eddie lets out a choked sob before sniffing miserably and wiping some of the tears off of his cheeks, only for them to be replaced by a fresh track a moment later.

“Mr. Tozier, please, _please,_ I swear it wasn’t my fault!”

“The police might get involved, and-” Richie cuts himself off in shock as Eddie dashes over to him, desperately holding him by the shoulders where he’s still seated in his rolling desk chair.

“Mr. Tozier, _please,_ you can’t tell anyone about this, _please,”_ Eddie begs, and he’s got such a frantic look in his eyes that Richie decides he’s just going to drop it, because he knows he’s taken this way too far anyway, and Eddie is clearly on the verge of having a full-fledged mental breakdown.

But instead, what he says is, “I’ll think about it, if you give me a reason not to tell anyone.”

Eddie’s eyes go wide, and this is when Richie expects the groveling and begging to kick up again, and he’s sure Eddie will offer nothing short of his first born child, most likely. And then Richie can graciously offer to simply allow him to assist in teaching his remedial lessons for the rest of the year, and then-

But Eddie closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out with a sigh before dropping to his knees in front of where Richie is seated.

“Okay.”

Richie feels his skin go prickly with excitement, because Jesus fucking Christ, he has to be hallucinating this. This is just an extremely vivid fantasy, it has to be.

“Okay,” Eddie repeats, biting his lip as he looks up at Richie with those fucking eyes that have been plaguing Richie’s fantasies for months. “But please, please don’t tell anyone, Mr. Tozier. You can’t, okay? Please? If I- if I do this, you promise you won’t tell?”

Richie considers saying that he obviously won’t fucking tell anyone, because he could go to jail for this, for fuck’s sake. But instead, he reaches down to finally, _finally_ stroke his fingers through Eddie’s ridiculously soft hair, before trailing his fingers down his silky cheek to wipe the tears from underneath Eddie’s eyes with his thumb.

“Depends on how well you do, baby. Don’t disappoint me.”

Eddie lets out another pathetic little sniffle before nodding his head, and Richie is still half-convinced that he’s dreaming, until Eddie’s nervous, shaky little hands reach forward to begin unbuckling his belt.

Richie doesn’t think he’s gotten this hard this quickly since college, and he’s honestly surprised that his cock doesn’t come flying out of his pants as soon as Eddie gets his fly undone. But Eddie is slow and careful, very gentle as he pops open the button on Richie’s slacks and pulls his zipper down, glancing up at Richie every few seconds, as if he’s expecting him to put a stop to this.

“Hurry up, sweetheart. Don’t want your mom wondering where you are.”

Eddie nods his head urgently and reaches up to tug Richie’s pants down onto his thighs, dragging his boxers down with them. His eyes get wider and wider as more of Richie’s skin is exposed, and then his cock really does pop free like a scene in a terrible porno, and Richie almost laughs at the irony of how many times he’s watched videos with nearly this same exact premise and scoffed at how unrealistic they were.

“I- Oh,” Eddie exclaims quietly, and his panicked breathing starts to kick up again as he stares at Richie’s cock, which he’s sure is probably intimidating, considering he’s so fucking hard that he’s throbbing, and the head of his cock is nearly purple where it’s peeking through his foreskin.

And really, the scandalized, nearly terrified look on Eddie’s face makes Richie want to reach forward and grab onto Eddie’s fucking sinfully soft hair and yank him down onto his cock, but he figures he should have mercy on the kid, so he reaches down to take himself in his hand instead.

Eddie gasps and stares as Richie slowly strokes his cock up and down before pulling back his foreskin and allowing the head of his cock to pop free, unable to stop himself from chuckling at the look on Eddie’s face.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Never seen a grown man’s cock before?”

Eddie shakes his head nervously but makes no move to come closer, so Richie uses his free hand to reach down and wrap his fingers around Eddie’s wrist and pull his hand to Richie’s lap. “It won’t bite, don’t be scared.”

Eddie flexes his wrist once in Richie’s hand, as if testing if he would be able to pull free, and he must deduce that it wouldn’t be worth trying, because he glances nervously up at Richie once more before gently wrapping his cool fingers around Richie’s shaft.

Richie curses under his breath as soon as Eddie makes contact with his skin, and he starts to think he might have to actually walk Eddie through this step by fucking step, until Eddie starts slowly stroking his cock with small, hesitant movements of his hand, at which point Richie lets go of his wrist.

And then he’s stroking Richie properly, and Richie closes his eyes and tosses his head back against his chair with a groan, spreading his knees further to push his hips up into Eddie’s soft little hands.

“Jesus Christ, Eddie,” he mutters under his breath, and that must be enough encouragement, because Eddie speeds up the motion of his hand with a gasp.

Richie cracks an eye open to see Eddie staring up at him with that same bewildered, almost confused expression on his face, and Richie decides that he’s taken this slowly enough.

“Open up that pretty mouth for me, sweetheart,” Richie encourages, and Eddie flushes deeper, halting the movement of his hand in shock. Richie takes the opportunity to scoot forward and gently grab the hair on the back of Eddie’s head to encourage him, and Eddie starts letting out those quick little breaths again, and Richie rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“Don’t act so fucking prudish, I know you’ve sucked cock before, you little slut,” Richie bites much more cruelly than he means to, because thinking about Uris pisses him off, and Eddie shakes his head as best he can, given Richie’s grip on his hair.

“I haven’t.”

“Bullshit.”

“I really haven’t,” Eddie insists, biting his lip again before batting his eyelashes up at Richie in a way that he’s sure is supposed to pull on his heartstrings or something, but it only fuels him further. “Stanley has only ever kissed me, Mr. Tozier.”

Richie’s cock jumps in Eddie’s hand in excitement, and he gasps again, looking up at Richie miserably, because he’s likely realized that that was the wrong thing to say to a man who’s willing to fuck his student as a bribe.

“Then I’ll walk you through it,” Richie assures, but it comes out breathy and ragged, and Eddie swallows nervously before nodding his head and allowing Richie to pull his soft, plush lips to press against the head of Richie’s cock. “Step one, open your fucking mouth.”

Eddie whimpers in the back of his throat before parting his lips, and Richie uses his grip in Eddie’s hair to lower him down onto his cock, groaning too loudly as he presses into the warmth of Eddie’s soft, pink little tongue and cheeks.

Eddie sucks in instinctually and Richie curses again, bringing his other hand up to Eddie’ hair as well when he feels his tongue swipe over the head of Richie’s cock. “See, you’re a natural.”

Eddie glances up at him through his lashes again, and the sight of Eddie finally kneeling in front of him with his mouth stuffed full of cock is just too fucking much, and Richie gets over-excited, and he pulls Eddie forward until he feels his cock hit the back of Eddie’s throat.

Eddie sputters and tries to pull off with a cough, but Richie holds him still, shushing him gently as tears well up in Eddie’s eyes.

“Relax, just relax. Relax, Eddie,” he tries to soothe, and eventually it seems to work, because Eddie stops struggling and goes nearly limp in Richie’s hold, and Richie shifts his hips forward, and Eddie only gags very slightly this time. “Good baby, good job. Just breathe,” he instructs, and Eddie nods his head weakly before Richie pushes deeper into his mouth once more, feeling Eddie’s resistant throat struggle to open around his cock as he presses inside.

But god, is it better than he ever fucking expected. Better than he was capable of fantasizing about. Eddie occasionally gags as Richie thrusts his cock in and out of Eddie’s mouth, only daring to push into his throat every so often, because it would be a real shame to ruin this by making the kid puke all over his lap.

But that doesn’t mean it’s easy, and he quickly realizes that if he doesn’t stop, he won’t be able to prevent himself from pressing his cock as deep into Eddie’s throat as he can when he makes the boy swallow his come, and he barely has enough self-control to pull Eddie’s mouth off of him by the hair before he does just that.

Eddie is red in the face and panting in breaths, looking up at Richie with tearful eyes as a string of drool drips down his chin, and Richie is mad at his imagination for ever attempting to conjure up such a beautiful image on its own, because nothing can compare to the real thing.

“Get up,” he orders, and he doesn’t realize that he’s decided on fucking Eddie until Eddie is rising from the floor on shaky legs, only for Richie to shove him down over his desk.

“Mr. Tozier, please,” Eddie begs brokenly, and Richie isn’t sure exactly what he’s begging for, but the sound of it still sends a wave of pleasure through his body.

“What, Eddie?”

“Please- Please, I’ve never… I haven’t done this before, either,” Eddie admits softly through his tears, and Richie wishes he could promise that he’ll be gentle, but he can’t, so he reaches forward and rips Eddie’s shorts down his legs in response instead.

“You’re such a little fucking cocktease, you know that? Prancing around in your little fucking shorts and those fucking socks, acting like a fucking airhead. I know you’re not stupid, Eddie, I know you’ve known how badly I’ve fucking wanted you this whole time,” Richie accuses before pressing Eddie’s hips into the desk with his own, grinding his wet cock against Eddie’s ass through the material of his briefs.

“I didn’t!”

Richie brings his hand down onto Eddie’s ass cheek with a much too loud smack, causing the boy to yelp out in shock. “Don’t fucking lie to me.”

“I didn’t- I didn’t know, I just- I guess… I guess I had a feeling,” Eddie admits softly, and Richie decides to accept that as an answer, mostly because he doesn’t think he can drag this out much longer without losing it entirely.

He drags Eddie’s briefs down his legs much more slowly than he did his shorts, sliding them down his thighs and taking his time to caress the smooth skin there before pulling them off of his legs, deciding to leave Eddie’s socks and sneakers on, because that’s how he always looks in Richie’s fantasies.

He strokes up Eddie’s sides before pulling his t shirt off as well, leaving him mostly bare, with his ass perked up into the air off the edge of Richie’s desk.

“You have no fucking idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Richie growls under his breath, and Eddie lets out a shaky gasp as Richie runs his hands down the soft skin of Eddie’s sides, allowing the full width of his hands to brush against Eddie’s warm flesh. He pauses before sliding his hands over the curve of Eddie’s ass and squeezing with both hands, causing Eddie to let out a small, surprised shout.

“Shut up,” Richie scolds simply, and Eddie closes his mouth immediately, quieting himself to whimpers instead as Richie continues pressing his fingers too roughly into the soft skin of Eddie’s ass.

He wants to savor this moment so fucking badly, but he knows that they’re already playing with fire by doing this in his classroom. That, and he’s pretty sure his cock might pop right off of his body if he doesn’t come soon, so he reluctantly forces himself to focus on the task at hand, and spreads Eddie’s cheeks to expose his pink little hole to the cool air of the classroom.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Richie praises before licking his thumb and reaching down to rub it against Eddie’s rim, and the squeaky little moan that Eddie lets out causes him to grind his cock against the soft skin of Eddie’s ass cheek so that he doesn’t go fucking insane.

“T-Thank you, Mr. Tozier.”

“Put your leg up on the desk,” Richie instructs, and Eddie obediently slides his thigh to rest on the desktop, further exposing himself to Richie, like the shameless little whore he’s been in Richie’s dreams for months.

He sinks down onto his knees behind Eddie, and before Eddie has the chance to ask what he’s doing, Richie grabs his ass in both hands and spreads him wider, wide enough to press his lips to Eddie’s tight little hole.

Eddie lets out another choked cry before slapping his hand over his mouth, and his legs start to shake as Richie drags his tongue across Eddie’s hole before pushing inside, working up as much spit as he can in his mouth to push that inside, too.

He’s being so sloppy that he can feel his spit all over his face after it’s already drenched Eddie’s hole, causing the friction of his stubble against the soft skin of Eddie’s ass cheeks to feel even harsher. Richie hopes he has friction burn after this. Hopes he has fucking bruises after this, so he thinks about Richie every time they ache.

Eddie is letting out a rhythmic pattern of breathy whines and moans as Richie fucks his tongue as deep into Eddie’s body as he can, groaning at the way Eddie’s body opens up so easily for him. He pulls away and wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his dress shirt before rolling both of them up onto his forearms, then grabs Eddie’s ass in both hands to slowly press his thumbs into Eddie’s slick warmth, working him open as quickly as he can.

Eddie lets out a small cry once Richie has both of his thumbs fully inside of Eddie’s body, and a breathy sound punches out of him when Richie spreads them carefully, opening Eddie up further, far enough to peek at the soft, warm pinkness inside of him.

He works up another wad of saliva before spitting it directly into Eddie’s hole where it’s gaped around his fingers, and Eddie’s body jerks at the sensation. Richie pumps his fingers a few more times, watching as his spit drips down out of Eddie’s hole and onto the soft skin of his sack, and he decides that’s good enough.

He spits into his palm and slicks up his cock as well before pressing the head of it to Eddie’s burning hot rim, and Eddie gasps, whipping his head around to watch as Richie holds his ass open and begins to push inside of him, as slowly as he can force himself to.

But Eddie’s face is red and wet with tears, and he looks so fucked already, so fucking overwhelmed and _ruined,_ and Richie’s resolve snaps at the sight of it, and he shoves his cock the rest of the way into Eddie’s body much too fast.

And he knows Eddie is going to scream, or cry out, or something loud that will get them caught, so he shoots forward to slap a hand over his mouth, just in time to muffle his cry behind Richie’s palm.

“I told you to shut up, sweetheart,” Richie scolds, but he can’t bring himself to stay still, and his hips are already working to pump his cock in and out of Eddie’s hole, which feels impossibly tight around him. It feels more sinful than Richie thought it would, and he wishes he felt guilty at all, but he simply can’t bring himself to.

The legs of his desk start to scrape against the floor with the force of his thrusts, and even though Eddie is still letting out little cries that could risk Richie’s entire career, he lets go of his mouth because the desk is definitely louder, and he grips the sides of it to hold it in place before thrusting harder than before with the added leverage.

The sound of Richie’s balls smacking against Eddie’s ass, and the wet, sloppy sound of his hole as Richie presses into him, and the perfect little cries Eddie is letting out- it all becomes too much, and Richie is sure he’s going to come much faster than he intended to. Though he shouldn’t be surprised, really. If anything, he should be thankful he’s lasted this long while getting what he’s been dreaming about all this time.

He grabs Eddie’s hips and hikes them up higher, allowing himself to reach deeper inside of his body before he picks up the pace, and the guttural, nearly animalistic sound that Eddie makes as he does it has Richie laughing, grabbing Eddie by the hair as he continues pounding into him.

“That feel good, sweetheart? Tell me how good it feels, baby, tell me how much you love my cock.”

“It- Mr. Tozier, it feels- I- it feels so good, so good, I- I’m gonna come,” Eddie tries his best, and really, it’s better than Richie expected, because hearing that Eddie is going to come on his cock spurs him on further, until he’s fucking into Eddie’s little body so hard that he’s absolutely positive he’ll have bruises on his hips from Richie’s desktop.

“Come for me, sweetheart, come on, come on my cock,” Richie coos in encouragement, watching as Eddie slips a hand between his legs and tenses up a moment later, barely holding in a shout as he comes all over Richie’s desk calendar.

“Good job, baby,” Richie manages to praise before his fingers tighten around Eddie’s hip bones and he presses as deeply into Eddie’s body as he can with a groan, feeling his balls contract over and over as they pump what must be an obscene amount of come into Eddie’s hole.

He pulls his cock out of Eddie’s ass in one motion to watch as it twitches shut, not quite tightening up fast enough to prevent a bead of Richie’s come from sliding out of his body and dripping down his balls, to join the mess he’s made on Richie’s desk.

Richie tucks himself back into his pants and does them back up, looking much more disheveled than he had before, but still remarkably more put together than Eddie is, where he’s still lying in a puddle of his own come on Richie’s desk, trying to catch his breath.

“C’mon, kid, get dressed.”

Eddie groans softly as he pushes himself up onto his elbows and turns around, looking at Richie with glassy, dazed eyes, and Richie is sure he’s never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

“T-Tissues?” Eddie asks softly, covering his cock with his hands shyly as Richie drops a box of Kleenex next to him on the desk.

Eddie cleans himself up as best he can before shakily jumping down from Richie’s desk, wobbling as he bends over to pull his underwear and shorts back up his legs. Richie admires him the whole time, wondering why the fuck Uris hasn’t already done this.

“Was that really your first time?”

“Yes,” Eddie admits with a glare as he tugs his shirt back on, and Richie raises an eyebrow.

“Huh.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eddie snarks back, and Richie reaches forward to ruffle his hair.

“Nothing, just surprised, since you’re obviously fucking panting for it.”

Eddie bats his hand away and fixes his hair as best he can, but it doesn’t make him look any less freshly fucked than he does.

“Stan said he’s not ready.”

“What a pussy.”

“Hey!” Eddie snaps angrily, and Richie laughs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Just saying, sweetheart. Clearly you need a man, not a boy.”

Eddie scowls at him but his cheeks flush deeper, and he snatches his backpack up to pull it onto his shoulders.

“Yeah, well, you wish.”

“Didn’t have to wish very hard, did I?”

“What?”

“I wasn’t asking you to fuck me, you know. You’re a smart kid, but you’re a fucking ditz, you know that?”

“W-What?” Eddie asks in disbelief, and Richie shrugs his shoulders casually, although he’s feeling incredibly smug.

“I was expecting you to offer to teach my class after school for the rest of the year, or something. Didn’t expect you to drop to your knees and beg me for it.”

“I didn’t beg!”

“You begged,” Richie insists, and then Eddie must process what Richie said, because horrified realization clicks in his eyes.

“I- you didn’t- but you said-!”

“I said give me a reason not to tell anyone, you’re the one who assumed I was propositioning you.”

“Then why didn’t you stop me?!”

“Why would I?” Richie asks with a laugh, and Eddie balls his fists up at his sides, and Richie decides he quite likes seeing Eddie be feisty and angry, as opposed to his usually sweet, agreeable self.

“You’re an old pervert.”

“One that you threw yourself at.”

Eddie huffs angrily and turns on his heel to stomp to the door, and Richie watches him the whole way, reveling in the fact that he now knows what those thighs feel like in his hands.

“Eddie?”

“What?” Eddie barks back, pausing with his hand on the handle for the classroom door, but not yet turning around.

“I expect to see you in detention all next week.”

 _“What?”_ Eddie asks in disbelief, whipping his head around to look at Richie like he’s suddenly grown another head.

Richie shrugs again and crosses his arms over his chest, failing to hold back the grin that fights its way onto his lips. “I gave you two days for making out with your boyfriend, I think a week is fair for agreeing not to call the cops on you for bringing drugs to school.”

Eddie looks like he’s going to argue, but Richie raises an eyebrow at him, and the subtle threat has Eddie’s shoulders sinking in defeat.

“Fine. Okay.”

“Wonderful. I hope you learned a lesson today, Eddie. You’re my favorite student, and it pains me to see you misbehave, you know,” Richie laughs, and Eddie swings the classroom door open in a hurry.

Richie hears him mumble “fuck you” under his breath as he walks out into the hallway, but he figures he can let that indiscretion slide, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Mr. O'Brian ;* (who I WANTED to fuck but did NOT fuck bc that would be really awful and illegal and it's fun to fantasize about your teacher crush but if a teacher has actually tried to have sex with you, that's 1000000% not okay)


End file.
